Christmas On Meridian
by Lexvan
Summary: It's Christmas time and Elyon needs help with decorating not only her palace, but her kingdom. Guess who helps her?


_**Christmas On Meridian**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**Warning: This is based off the events from my _"Fury"_ and _"The Date"_ stories. If you haven't read those two stories, then I suggest you do before reading this one.**

**And now, on with the story!**

"You want us to do what now?", Irma asked Elyon as she along with the other Guardians, their boyfriends, Angelo and Cassidy walked with her through the palace halls.

"Help me decorate the palace and the village for Christmas.", Elyon said. "After I told some of the children about it, plus from what they told me of what you guys did for them in the Infinite City, when my brother was in power, the people decided to celebrate it, now that they're free of my brother's rule."

"I say let's do it!", Cassidy said.

"Me too!", Hay Lin agreed.

"This could be fun.", Irma said.

"Plus, we got the skills and powers to do this.", Angelo said.

"Looks like we're in, Elyon.", Will said.

"Thanks, guys.", Elyon said. "This will mean a lot to the children."

"So, who's doing what?", Cornelia asked.

"I can do decorations!", Hay Lin said happily.

"Those of us that can fly, can put them up on houses and around the palace.", Taranee said.

"Me and Cornelia can grow Christmas trees.", Angelo said.

"All we need is some pine cones!", Cornelia added.

"But what about lights?", Peter asked.

"Can anyone say Quintessence?", Will said smiling as a spark of electricity formed in her hand.

"We have one week to do this.", Eric said.

"Then we better hurry!", Cassidy said.

"Then let's bring Christmas to Meridian!", Elyon said smiling.

The next day everyone went to work on doing their parts. Angelo and Cornelia gathered a bucket of pine cones, while Peter, Eric, Nigel, and Caleb went a bought some stars and tinsel from the dollar store, seeing as they were on a budget. Hay Lin and the girls went to work making decorations out of wood, and plastic. With in two days they had enough stuff to take to Metamoor and decorate Meridian.

"Let's get to work guys.", Will said as they began to pull out the decorations.

First was Angelo and Cornelia, who planted the pine cones, and used their powers to make them grow. They grew a few of them taller than the rest. One for the Palace and some to go in the center of the villages and towns through out the kingdom. Next, after setting the trees in certain spots in the villages and towns, everyone went to work decorating them and making sure to tell the people to keep the trees watered so they won't dry up to fast. Those that could fly, hung wreaths above the doors of the homes, while those who couldn't set up the decorations on the ground. Even the people helped with the decorations seeing a it made the children happy. Within no time, the villages and town were decorated and ready for Chrstmas.

"And with that done, the palace is next!", Hay Lin said.

"We got the trees!", Angelo said as he and Cornelia used their powers to make the tree float into the palace.

Soon they went to work decorating the palace. First, they set and decorated the main trees in the Throne Room and Dining Hall. Another tree was set and decorated in Elyon's room, as well as some smaller trees set and decorated in the soldier's quarters. Wreaths and other decorations were hung up in the halls of the palace as well as the Throne Room, and Dining Hall. They even went down into the prison area of the Infinite City to decorate a little.

"And what are you doing?", Phobos questioned as they were hanging wreaths and tinsel.

"Decorating for Christmas.", Hay Lin said.

"Christmas?", Phobos questioned.

"A holiday humans have to celebrate togetherness.", Cedric explained.

"I see.", Phobos said dully.

"Oh hush and have some Christmas cheer!", Will said as Cornelia and Angelo used their powers to sent some small Christmas trees, that were decorated, into the cells of their enemies.

"And Merry Christmas!", Cassidy said as they left the prison area.

Looking at the small tree in his cell, Phobos picks one of the bulbs from the tree and looks at it. He then taps it with his other finger and watches it move back and forth as the light shines off of it. Out if the corner of his eye he sees a certain Air Guardian with a bright smile on her face appear, before she flies off to the others.

"Oh brother.", Phobos says before putting the bulb back on the tree.

Soon it was Christmas Eve, and everything was finished. Children, from the village near the palace, were invited to the palace to along with their families for a Christmas Eve feast and hear Twas the Night Before Christmas being told by Angelo's Grandpa Joe.

"Gather round kids!", Joe said as, his wife, Kadma and Yan Lin sat in two other chairs near him. "It's time to hear an old yet good Christmas story."

The children quickly gathered around along with their parents. Even Elyon, along with the Guardians and their boyfriends sat nearby to hear the story they knew all to well.

"Twas the night before Christmas.", Joe began to read from the book. "And all through the house, not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse."

As that was going on, Angelo and Cassidy were out on a balcony enjoying the alone time.

"Well, this was a fun week.", Angelo said.

"I liked decorating the kingdom!", Cassidy said. "As for the clean up, that's another story."

"Well, I thinkn it's time I gave you your Christmas present.", Angelo said.

"I was thinking the same thing.", Cassidy said smiling as she pulled out a small box. "Here!"

Angelo took the present and opened it to see that it was a watch that he saw in the store a week ago.

"Thanks, Cassidy!", Angelo said as he put it on. "It's just the one I wanted! Now here's yours!"

Angelo then handed Cassidy small rectangle velvet box with a bow on it. Cassidy opened the box to see a sapphire heart being held by a gold necklace as well as sapphire earrings.

"Angelo!", Cassidy said a her eye began to water. "They're beautiful!"

"Glad you like them, Cass...!", Angelo began to say before Cassidy cut him off by kissing him.

"You really like them, huh?", Angelo asked.

"Mmm-Hmm!", Cassidy as as she put the earrings on. "Can you help me with the necklace?"

"Sure.", Angelo said as he took the necklace and put it on Cassidy.

"So.", Cassidy said as she turned around to show her with the necklace and earrings on. "How does it look?"

"You look great, Cassidy.", Angelo said making her smile. "But, you were already beautiful."

Angelo then leaned forward and kissed Cassidy. One which she returned full heartily. They then looked at each other smiling happy to be together after all they've been through earlier that year. Angelo then looked up and saw a thing of mistletoe, that he and Cornelia put up around the palace, hanging above them.

"Hey look!", Angelo said pointing up. "Mistletoe."

"You know what that means.", Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Yes I do.", Angelo said smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Angelo.", Cassidy said as she wrapped her arms around Angelo neck.

"Merry Christmas, Cassidy.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around her waist,

They then shared a loving Christmas kiss as the snow fell upon the kingdom. They then went back inside to hear the rest of the Christmas story Joe was telling.

_**To all my readers, I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

**A/N: I hope you liked this Christmas story. Cause I like writing it. You all should of known I was going to do one with an Angelo/Cassidy pairing. And there's more to come! So keep an eye out!**


End file.
